


Instinct

by kirichuuus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Breeding, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Crossbreeding, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Horny Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki Lives (Marvel), Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unwanted Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirichuuus/pseuds/kirichuuus
Summary: Astrid KNOWS that now is not the time to bring up the idea of having a child. She also knows how Loki feels about it; he does not want children. With everything going on in the world, why was she even thinking about this?Thanos is still looming over the Avengers at an uncomfortably close distance, and strange creatures have began to invade earth. Unfortunately, these creatures happen to be from Jotunheim…
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Precautions

> _The very first time Astrid had ever brought up the idea of having children in the future with Loki, was also the last time. In fact, the prince seemed rather upset that she would even bring up such a topic. He had given her a very firm “No.” but never gave any clear validation why he was so against the suggestion. Astrid decided it would be wise not to bring it up again despite her desire to give him a family. His cool opinion of her devotion made her heart ache. She thought that maybe he would be at least open to the idea, but his habit of closing off had won that argument._
> 
> _It wasn’t that Loki did not want children, it was more of his inner turmoil and who he was. After his haunting fall from the Bifrost, the prince never even thought he would be breathing today. Since his brainwashing, he had concluded that fatherhood would never be within his prospect. This final result was all thanks to the lack of fatherly love from Odin, having learned the truth of his origins, having been unwillingly controlled, what he could do, and now? What now? There was no research of a mortal and Jotun ever creating life together and scarce information of an Asgardian and Jotun doing the same. Loki would not risk his wife’s endurance for something that could quite possibly kill her. He finally found something beautiful through his hardships and he was not willing to let her go. As much as it hurt him to see Astrid suffer in silence about it, he would rather be safe than sorry…_

“It has come to my attention that a seam has torn through our world by something to let these massive beasts in and destroy everything in sight.” Fury stated, glancing to Thor and Loki who were standing to the left of the round meeting table. “It is also to my understanding that you have dealt with these things before, and that your brother is of their particular home planet.” He waited for a reply from the Gods as everyone else did. 

“They are frost beasts and they do indeed come from Jotunheim.” Loki spoke up, nodding toward the holograph of one of these humongous creatures. 

Steve walked forth, examining the 3D image and scratching his beard at it. “So what you’re saying, if I am not mistaken, is that we could have another convergence on hand if these things are coming in? I’m no expert so please excuse my misinformation if I am wrong.” His blue eyes flicked to the God of Mischief. To everyone’s slight relief, both Loki and Thor shook their heads no. “We have yet another 5,000 years before the next convergence occurs, so we can consider ourselves lucky in that regard.” Thor tapped the table toward the frost beast, “What we have here is something else entirely and if my intuition is correct, I believe Thanos is behind this.” The God of Thunder pulled his arm back, mirroring the Captains pose and scratching his own beard. Director Fury nodded to Thor, “So it is a distraction of sorts for what he truly has planned? Laufeyson. You should know the answer to this, given you were under his control.” 

Loki nodded, “This is _one_ of his tactics. His army is far larger than a few frost beasts, I have seen it first hand. Well, a glimpse of it anyways. I am hypothesizing he has torn the seam to get me alone. He still is after my head and wishes death upon me.” His thumb gently plays with the smooth onyx band around his ring finger as a means to calm himself; to think of going home to his wife. “Understandable. We also wanted you dead for a period of time.” Nick spoke nonchalant, taking no mind in the slight irk in Loki. “Gentlemen, please.” Steve frowned, holding his hands out and waving down before turning to the dark haired prince, “I’ve got an idea but it will be very dangerous. It does involve closing that seam so we can take care of this and get back to taking Thanos down… I’m gonna need you to go home, Loki.” 

Scoffing, the Trickster gave an amused smile to the captain “I would not exactly call it ‘home’ as you so plainly put it, but it does appear that I haven’t a choice here.” He sighed and turned on his heel, “Very well, please prepare a ship for me. If you are sending reinforcements along, I suggest you see Stark first for cold resistant armor. I do not require it, but mortals will-” There was a sudden crackling noise as Tony’s voice broke through the communicator on the table. “Sorry to interrupt ladies, but this isn’t the time for an ice cream social. We’ve got frosty the snowman on steroids over here destroying shit left and right!” Fury pressed a button, “Stark. Where is your position and company?” 

“Central- Really!? Come on!! Never mind where we are! Just track us down and get help!!” Tony’s voice cut out as his communicator lost connection. 

Almost immediately, Thor turned to Loki and grinned widely to which the latter tried to ignore what was just said. 

“Let’s do get help.” 

“No-” 

All four of the men present suddenly grabbed onto anything as the room shook violently. The shaking was followed by a terrifying screech, causing everyone except Loki to cover their ears. “What the hell was that!?” Steve looked up to see the Trickster frozen in place as though he had seen a ghost. “It’s near the medical wing-” Loki choked out, taking off in a sprint as fast as he could. 

————–

“Everyone form a single file line and do NOT rush out!!” Astrid walked along the line of medical workers and patients, doing her best to escort the frightened people out of danger. It was hard to do so with the violent tremors that continued to rock the building. “Astrid, I’ll take over, go check the Children’s ward and make sure there aren’t any kids left.” Doctor Cho placed a hand on the brunette woman’s shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. Astrid nodded, quickly making her way out of room D to the best of her ability through the crashing and now flickering power. Her heart rate picked up as she heard a high pitched, terrified squeal come from her destination. Astrid sprinted down to the ward, eyes scanning over the beds in a panic. 

The child shrieked once more as the power blacked out completely this time. “It’s ok!! Stay where you are and I’ll come get you, sweetie!!” Astrid pulled her phone out quickly turning on flashlight and seeing a little girl; who was no older than 5, huddled in the corner and shaking. The head nurse head to the girl with light feet, scooping her up and giving the poor child a tight squeeze. “It’s gonna be ok. I’ve got you. We’re gonna get you out of here.” She cooed to the girl, taking her small hand and holding it as she had reached for it out of comfort. Swiftly, Astrid began to make progress exiting the room with what little light her phone provided her. “What’s your name, sweetheart?” She cautiously stepped over some new rubble that had fallen from the ceiling while she was in the ward. “L-Lorraine.” the girl sniffled, continuing to hold Astrid’s hand and cling tightly to the woman. 

Astrid smiled at the child despite being in complete darkness. “What a pretty name you have! I am so glad to have rescued you, Lorraine. My name is Astrid.” She adjusted the girl in her arms, hearing a small noise of happiness come from her; before finally reaching a well lit area and setting Lorraine down. Kneeling to her eye level, Astrid looked over her to see if she had any injuries. “Wh-What’s gonna happen to us, M-Miss Astrid?” The woman’s attention is brought up to big, teary green eyes. Reaching up, Astrid pushes some hair from the girls face and smiles once more in an attempt to ease her fears. “We are gonna get us out of here and find your parents. I see you’ve got a Junior Agent badge on your little uniform. Do your parents work for S.H.I.E.L.D?” She tapped the button on Lorraine’s shirt. “Mhm. Daddy is a person that helps other people. My mommy is here.” Her small finger pointed to her heart, “She went up to heaven last year with nana. Daddy told me not to be sad no more ‘cuz she is not in pain. He misses her too but he takes good help of me.” she gave the nurse a small smile, swaying in place. 

“Oh Lorraine, you are such a brave little girl… My mom is here too.” Astrid smiled sadly, pointing to her heart. “What about your daddy?” Lorraine wiped her eyes, sniffling as she was lifted into the woman’s arms again. She paused, hesitant on how to answer that… “My dad…” She started saying as she continued to find an exit. “My dad..” she smiled at the little girl “Is Mr. Stark and he is the coolest dad ever. Sometimes he is kinda mean so maybe your dad is way more cool.” she chuckled softly as Lorraine’s eyes became large with wonder. “Whoooaaa!! That’s awesomeness. Are the Avengers your friends?” her fears soon dissipated from her mind as she became engrossed with Astrid’s words. “Mhm. I am! Captain America is the sweetest, Black Widow is cool, Ironman is a genius, Thor is like a big puppy!! I love them all…. Can you keep a secret for me?” She raised her brows and winked at Lorraine. The girl nodded eagerly and leaned in to hear, “I am married to one of the Avengers.” She laughed softly at Lorraine’s little gasp and blush. “Do you guys have babies?” 

Her laugh faltered a little, but she continued to smile despite the inner conflict within. “Nope, not yet. But I’ll let you know as soon as we have one.” She pushed Lorraine’s bangs from her eyes again, heart aching from wanting a child of her own. Before the little girl could say anything else, Astrid dove to the floor while shielding the child with her body. The wall had exploded and a giant claw reached in, one of it’s sharp nails cutting Astrid’s ankle. She hissed in pain, clenching her teeth and keeping Lorraine’s head to her chest to protect her as much as she could. The pain slowly became worse as it felt like her skin was frozen and becoming frostbit. She knew it wasn’t too deep but that searing chill would worry her more. Lorraine screamed as the Frost Beast roared, destroying more of the wall. The beast turned it’s attention to the two and primarily focused on Astrid as it could smell her blood. Its hulking body moved, jaws getting dangerously close to the woman. 

Before it could snap Astrid and Lorraine into it’s jaws, the Frost Beast let out a painful screech and backed away as its eyes began to bleed. Loki leapt down from the roof and into the hall where his wife was currently trapped. “Astrid!!” He called out, climbing down the fallen building to get to her. “Norns.” He muttered, seeing the nasty cut on her ankle and the chill encasing it. Holding a large hand over it, he chanted something in his native tongue and healed it completely. “I thought you were at home.” Astrid coughed from the dust, blinking to get it out of her eyes and look at Loki. “You really think I would be at home right now with all of this ruckus going on? Come now, my love. You know me better than that-” His brow scrunched as he saw movement underneath his wife. Lorraine peeked out, spotting Loki and quickly hiding her face into Astrid’s chest again. “It’s alright, honey. That’s my husband, he’s here to help us. He’s the one who defeated that big mean monster.” The brunette woman sat up, checking over the little girl. 

Loki watched in awe as Astrid so lovingly and patiently tended to the child; checking to see if she was hurt and that she was ok. He knew it was part of her job to help children, but he never did get to see how she worked with them let alone see the love in her eyes for them. The god bit his cheek, shaking his head at the “what if…?” thoughts and scooped the both of them up. “Let us get to safety before more of its friends decide to show up and give us a bigger problem.” 

———

After reaching the rest of the group, Lorraine was returned to her father who was sobbing with reprieve that his daughter was safe. “Miss Astrid helped me, daddy! She and her husband! “ Lorraine gave the two a toothy grin. “She’s gonna let me know when they have babies.” She giggled as she saw Loki’s cheeks turn pink. His jaw was clenched, “Astrid. My love. May I have a word?” He spoke through his teeth. Astrid’s smile faded as she knew where this was headed, she turned and smiled to the girl; saying her goodbyes and thank yous before facing Loki. 

“I-I can explain-” her voice was timid from her husband’s silent irritation.

Loki shook his head, nostrils flaring a bit “You know how I feel about _that_.” He almost hissed while trying to keep his temper under control. “She is a little girl, Loki.” Astrid’s hands fall to her sides, becoming annoyed herself. 

“And?” 

“And? And what!? She was frightened! I had to distract her somehow!” The brunette scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. “So that distraction was to tell her every little detail about our personal life? She is a little girl, Astrid.” He mocked her words and tone from before. “What did you want me to do!? Say nothing!? Kids are curious! Also, for your information, I didn’t tell her _everything_ as you so dramatically put it. I doubt that she will remember me in a few days.” She felt a sharp grip on her arm and gasped as Loki shoved her against the wall. He was very irate with her and would not have anymore. “That is exactly the problem, my dear. You work with children and she just so happens to be in the same place you are. I do not recall any other children you have helped affecting you like this. Children are indeed curious and will spread information like wildfire. Have you forgotten that the public still resents me? I do not know what sort of thoughts have overcome you as of late concerning me impregnating you, but they will cease. The next time this gets brought up…” He stopped, looking away from her. What was he going to say? He wasn’t going to leave her, Norns no! There was always adoption… No. His selfish thoughts of being mistreated and fearing he would be the same to an innocent babe turned him away quickly. The thought of getting her sterilized did cross his mind too… 

Astrid yanked her arm from his now loosened grip, tears burning her eyes. She knew he had a point and that she would apologize for it later, but just once did she want him to see that these thoughts were not selfish. She was doing this for him out of love and wanting him to be truly happy. “I-I’ll see you at home.” She huffed, walking away and refusing to let Loki see her tears. She would not let him win, not this time…

———-

Dinner was unusually quiet that evening, Astrid still mulling over the events of the day and barely touching her food. Loki was presumably in the same boat and decided he also lost his appetite. “I am to leave for Jotunheim tomorrow.” He broke the silence, pulling a chair out and sitting across from Astrid who glanced up at him. “Okay, be careful.” She shrugged, looking back down at her cold food before getting up and pitching it. The prince clicked his tongue and stood up abruptly, blocking his wife’s way to their bedroom. “Is that all you have to say to me?” hidden displeasure seeped in his words. Astrid sighed deeply, shoulders falling and whined, “Loki I’m tired-” She tried to walk past, just wanting to go to bed. His large hands grasped her arms, not as tightly as earlier but still firm, “Look at me.” His voice softened. The brunette sighed again before looking into the prince’s eyes. A small smile peaked across his handsome features as his hands moved up from her arms to her jaw. “I would wager that our situations have changed given that you always tell me I am the dramatic and whiney one.” He smiled as he got a grin from Astrid who tried to hide it. 

“I apologize for earlier, my love…” His thumbs caressed her cheeks as he continued to look at her. 

“I’m sorry too. I know it’s not a good subject… But m-maybe… Maybe we could discuss it in the future? Not have anything set in stone, but talk about it?” Astrid raised her brows, a hopeful glint in her large, doe like eyes. Loki leaned forth, placing a kiss on her forehead “Perhaps we will… However, there are more important things to worry about at hand. Such as keeping you safe.” He rest his cheek on top of her head and felt her arms wrap around his lithe torso. Nuzzling her face against his strong chest, Astrid took his scent in and felt any worry she had at the moment drift away. “Well then you probably won’t like my next question then.” She chuckled. 

“You want to come to Jotunheim with me, don’t you?” Loki lift his head up to look at his mortal wife again, an unamused expression on his face. Astrid grinned, nodding and giggling at his frown. In her amusement, she reached up and pushed his pouting lip in and squealed when he softly nipped at her finger. “Be careful, I may have picked up a few habits from the mongrel.” He chuckled, hiding his smirk with a kiss to her neck. His laughter rumbled once more as Astrid smacked him playfully at him. “Leave my Kovu out of this.” She scolded, still laughing softly. Loki stood up, taking her small hand in his and leading her to their bedroom. He carefully tossed her onto the large mattress before crawling up and placing his head on her chest. Astrid rolled her eyes as she knew what he was asking for and began to play with his hair. “You know, you will need a medic to come along with you. One that sorta kinda knows your biology-” She blushed at what Loki cut her off with. 

“By that you mean my cock? Oh darling, I am most certainly aware that you are an expert in _that_ field.” He laughed as he felt yet another smack, nuzzling his head on her chest. “You know what I mean, dumb ass.” Astrid continued to play with his hair, shaking her head and smiling. “You are right though. I do take care of children… But there’s one big kid that I really need to keep watch on. Such a little trouble maker he is and not to mention he is _very_ amorous…” She felt him shift a little to press his lower half on her leg to emphasize her words. “You would not happen to be talking about a very tall, handsome, charming, prince with a large-” He felt her stop playing with his hair and actually _whined_. The brunette laughed at the noise he made and his hand grabbing hers to put it back on his head. “Your chances of me saying yes to your joining decrease when you stop your petting.” 

Sighing once more, Astrid resumed her caresses until the prince lulled into a slumber. He did agree to her joining the mission, but what he was not aware of were the circumstances that would happen on the planet of his birth… 


	2. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Jotunheim takes off smoothly, no issues to report. Loki and his crew believe that the mission to close the ripped seam shouldn’t be difficult. However, things do appear too good to be true and events take a turn…

“We are approaching our destination, Prince Loki.” The pilot informed the God in the co-pilot seat. He nodded in response and leaned forward a bit, brows scrunching… Something was very off. “Captain, can you change coordinates to land behind that cluster of trees? Just over there.“ Loki pointed to a clearing to where he had just mentioned. The pilot nodded, tilting the ship in that angle and safely landing in position. “What had you change your plan of landing, your highness?” An Asgardian S.H.I.E.L.D agent raised his brow. Loki looked to the agent then at Astrid who was preparing necessary medical items for the journey. “I need to make sure that we are under complete cover. I have brought my wife with me due to her medical expertise and insistence on joining us… Plus, there could be some medicinal remedies not yet discovered and I am most certain she would be quite cross with me if I had her miss out on such a feat.” He smiled slightly. The man looked to Astrid and smiled brightly, “Why your highness, I hadn’t a clue she was your wife. I thought she looked familiar from yesterday when you both brought my little girl safely to me! What can I, Brand Jorgunson of Asgard, do to repay your graces kindness?” He looked hopeful at the prince. 

Oh. Well, Loki was not expecting the father of the little girl to be Asgardian. This fact calmed his nerves about what he had said yesterday. “Your hard work and perseverance is all that I require-” His smile dropped as there was a screech among the harsh winds of the planet. The fleet became silent and Loki crept over to Astrid out of his instinct to protect her. He looked down at his wife as she grabbed his arm and shuddered. “Th-That wasn’t the same noise from yesterday.” She spoke in a hushed voice, holding onto him a bit more tightly. “No, it is not. I do believe that we are as close to the tear as we can physically get without tampering space and time. There are more beasts concentrated in this area due to the high frequency of the tear.” Loki pondered, releasing Astrid. They needed to get to that seam quickly if they were to stop anymore Frost Beasts from leaking through. A familiar feeling of unease washed over the Trickster once more as he stopped right in front of the ships exit. 

Loki waved his hand to signal the fleet to prepare for stepping foot outside of the ship. With haste, everyone put their anti-cold suits on and awaited Loki’s next order. “Someone needs to stay close to the ship just in case things go wrong.” One of the crew members whispered. Brand raised his hand, “I will volunteer to stay with the pilot and give the signal.” The Prince nodded in agreement as the thought of the little girl, Brands daughter Lorraine, crossed his mind. He shook his head gently, why was he even concerned about that? He shouldn’t care that much. The pilot nodded, pressing the button as the door slowly opened with some difficulty due to how strong the winds were. Loki grabbed Astrid’s hand again, whispering to her “Stay close to me.” The brunette girl squeezed his hand in reply, not even wanting to go anywhere else but his side. Almost immediately, Loki’s skin changed from it’s pale ivory tone to sapphire. Brilliant lines stood out on his blue skin and his crimson eyes seemed to pierce through anything. Astrid found herself staring at her husband in awe, captivated by how breathtaking she found him. This was indeed a rare sight as Loki almost always refused to show his true form. “Are you alright, my love?” Astrid flinched a little as she was brought out from her stare. She nodded, giving him a smile “You’re beautiful.” Her cheeks were a light shade of pink under her helmet. 

His own cheeks darkened slightly from her comment and he felt a warm stirring inside of his chest. Images of her with that same blush, only more deep, flashed in his mind. She was writhing beneath him, panting, crying out his name- “Laufeyson.” He was brought back down by one of the agents impatient tone. What the hell was going on with him? To make matters worse, he felt a growing tightness in his pants… Not good. It couldn’t be mating season for the Frost Giants already, couldn’t it? Loki did his best to distract himself from that theory by leading the team behind a pillar of frozen rock. “There.” He nodded his head toward a visible hole in the atmosphere, Frost Beasts going in and being sucked into the tear. “Amazing. I’ve never seen anything like this!” One of the crew tried to push past the god to get a closer look, mistakenly placing a hand on the small of Astrid’s back. The agent was then firmly slammed against the pillar with a snarling Trickster leering at him. “You do not lay a hand on my wife!” He hissed at the agent, tightening his grip. “Loki let him go! It was an accident.” The brunette placed a gentle hand on her husbands back, getting him to do so. 

Rightfully so, the agent was a bit more than upset at this sudden action. “What the fuck is wrong with you!? Maybe we should have brought Thor instead of this untrustworthy criminal!!” The agents voice became louder out of anger. “Travis! Shut up!!” Another agent grabbed the agent known as Travis’s shoulder and shook him aggressively. Ignoring the commotion, Loki’s now larger form loomed over Astrid’s, his eyes glazed over. “Are you alright, my dove?” He wanted to take that damn helmet off to feel her skin. She nodded, her brows scrunched in confusion “Baby, are you ok? Maybe we should contact Brand and get him to send for back up.” She reached up and did what Loki had wanted to do to her. The Prince’s large hand held her smaller one to his face as he still looked into her eyes. “That is unnecessary to call for reinforcements…” He walked closer until Astrid was pinned against the wall, her eyes full of fear instead of confusion. She had not the slightest idea what suddenly came over her beloved, but he had to stop it now. “Loki we should really call for back up, you’re not yourself.” She removed her hand from his grip and placed both of her hands on his chest. Her breath picked up and eyes became wide as he tried to take the helmet off, “Loki stop!!” she tried so hard not to scream. 

Just as he was about to take it off, one of the agents let out a scream of terror that was followed by a ferocious roar. Whipping around, Loki saw the agents being mauled to bits by 2 Frost Beasts who had stalked them down. “This is your fault!!” Travis pointed to Loki, blood splattering in the helmet as one of the beasts chomped down on his lower half. The sight caused Astrid to yelp in horror and grab onto Loki tightly. “Brand!!” The prince pressed in on his ear piece as his mind was out of that amorous fog it had previously been clouded by. “Brand come in!!” His jaw clenched, his eyes focused on the beasts approaching. “Your highness! We heard screaming! We are on our way-” , “No!! You will call for reinforcements from my brother and get out of here _NOW_.” Loki scooped Astrid up in his arms without warning and sprint for the dark, dense wood. At least the stubbornly thick trunks of the frozen trees would slow the beasts pursuing just a little. A loud roar of an engine blasted to life as Brand and the pilot had done as they were told, nearly missing the tear. 

As long as they reached Earth safely, then Thor would be here in no time… At least Loki had hoped. In truth, he didn’t know how many beasts could have crossed the realm at this point. “LOKI!!” Astrid screamed as a large clawed foot came down on the both of them. It was too late for the Trickster to make any proper move and Astrid was knocked from his arms. He looked up after the initial impact, frantically searching for his wife until his heart almost stopped. The prince did indeed spot her, but her long brown hair was spread out and her helmet missing. Loki leapt up, rushing over to her and hoisting her back into his arms. Her cheeks and nose were bright red with a nice cut on her forehead to match. “Shit!!” He held the unconscious woman to his body close, hearing the beasts approaching faster than he would like. As if it wasn’t hard already, spears began to fly out of no where. Thankfully, the beasts became distracted by the new intruders and gave Loki time to escape. However, the spears continued to fly in his direction and nearly hit he and Astrid both. The Trickster ripped one of the spears from the ground as he fled, still clutching the woman in his arms tightly. 

Loki ran for what seemed like a while and after a brief period of time, the spears stopped. Relief washed over him as he saw an abandoned Jotun village in sight. These structures were built into the mountain and were questionable when stability was considered; but it would have to do. If they were lucky enough, this settlement would have a natural hot spring inside as well. Hastily, he entered in the cave and found that luck was on their side after all. In the cave, there were used furs, baskets that had not been touched for quite some time, some pillows, a few spears similar to the one Loki had grabbed, a hot spring and a fire pit. “Mother, if you lead us here… Thank you.” He let out an exhausted sigh as he carefully set Astrid down on the furs and adjusted them to keep her warm. His touch against her slowly warming cheek lingered a bit longer than he wanted and the unwelcome arousing thoughts returned. Loki felt his cock harden painfully to the idea of stripping the resting brunette from her suit and ravaging her mortal body. “No.” He swallowed, looking away from his wife before getting up. “I will not do that to her.” He scolded himself and took a deep breath. Perhaps scouting the area would get his mind off of these intrusive perversions. 

As the prince examined the area, he found quite a few useful tools and ancient artifacts of the people who once lived here. Loki looked down at his hand, noticing he was still blue and tried to shift back to his Aesir form. No such luck. Not only that, but his length was still throbbing with desperate need. He sighed in great irritation and frustration as he concluded it was indeed mating season. “Great.” He ran one of his hands down his blue ridged face. How in the hell was he supposed to protect Astrid from everything on this forsaken planet when he was also one of those dangers? Thor and company could not come any faster or get that damn portal shut; he hoped Brand made it back. His body froze in place as he heard movement coming from where he had placed Astrid. As quietly as he could, Loki crept from the other side of the cavern and almost moaned at the sight. The girl had indeed awakened and was completely naked in the spring, warming herself up. She looked ethereal to the prince with how her skin shined with droplets of water and her long hair floating effortlessly when she sat down. 

“ _She is ready, rightful king._ ” 

Loki jumped slightly from the sudden voice, looking around to see where it came from. 

“ _Do not be stupid, boy. It is your own feral side speaking with you. She cannot hear me._ ” 

He let a shaky breath out, closing his red eyes and attempting to calm his mind and hormones. 

“ _I know you can smell her, she is ripe and ready to be bred. Her hips are so deliciously worthy of child bearing. You will submit in the end… I know how badly you want her in that regard, I have seen your thoughts of her full with your child-_ ” 

“Enough.” He whispered to himself, grabbing his head as it began to throb. “I will not do that to her.” 

“Baby? Are you ok?” Astrid’s sweet voice captured the prince’s attention. 

Her body stood half out of the water, allowing him a view of her breasts, abdomen, hips… 

The voice chuckled darkly inside of his head “ _Baby? Hmmm… She calls you what she has craved to give you all this time. How endearing, but yet you hold back… Because you know it will kill her weak mortal body. But you want to fuck her, claim her, breed her and show everyone that she is yours-_ ” 

Loki gasped sharply as he felt Astrid touch his cheek and he ripped away, his pants uncomfortably tight. “Hey, what’s wrong?” She rose from the steaming waters to get closer to him. “You’ve been acting so strange ever since we arrived, please tell me. I want to help you.” Her large teal eyes glimmered in the dim light. The prince swallowed hard, looking away from his wife before his natural instincts consumed him. His heart beat faster, blood pounding in his ears loudly the longer he looked away and fought himself. “Y-You need to go. I cannot be near you. Please, Astrid go back where I had placed you and rest.” His voice was hoarse from the panting he hadn’t realized he was doing. “I’m not leaving you. If you’re hurt please tell me-” She stopped, stepping back as Loki stood with his full height over her. “I will hurt you if you continue to be near me. Now go.” He spoke through his teeth, watching the frightened girl make her way back to the furs and wrapping herself in them; not bothering to put her undergarments or suit back on. 

“I….” He started, turning away from her and picking up one of the Jotun spears. “I am going to hunt. I will try to be back as soon as I can, so please just.. Just do not leave this cave.” Loki ran a hand through his dark locks, exhaling loudly before exiting the cavern. Astrid blinked a few times, pulling the furs a little tighter to her body and laying down upon the oddly comfortable pillows. She watched the bonfire until her eyelids became heavy and sleep claimed her tired form. 

For at least what seemed like an hour or two, Loki had been successful in hunting a few small creatures that were similar to rabbits. During this time, that awful voice had left him alone and it gave Loki some clarity to think. He glanced at the sky and saw no sign of back up arriving as the tear was still pulling energy into it like a black hole. What kind of trap or battle tactic was this? Sure, Thanos had managed to get Loki alone per say, but made no sudden attack yet. Was this all just an assumption that the Mad Titan was behind it? He already had terrifying numbers for his army, what more did he possibly need and why Jotunheim of all places? The dark haired prince shook his head, shrugging to his own questions before turning around to head back. A sharp thudding pain returned to his head after he thought he had finally been rid of this nasty headache. “Damn it.” He leaned against a tree, grabbing his forehead and squeezing his eyes shut. Along with this upper pain, the lower pain also made itself obviously present. He glanced down at the large bulge in his trousers and whined from how badly his cock throbbed. 

“ _You have what you need, now go and take what is yours._ ” 

The voice returned with an even louder presence. 

“ _You will not gain anything from ignoring your prowess; you will continue to suffer more the longer you fight until you cannot do so anymore. Succumb to it. Breed her and take what is yours!… If you do not, then I will and there is no such thing as being gentle with me._ ” 

“Alright!! I-I’ll do it!!” Loki felt a wetness slide down his cheek. The thought of hurting Astrid was destroying him. The thought of her dying because of what he did to her- 

“ _Just agreeing with me will not do. So unless you want me to take over for you, then I suggest you give into your bodies primal need. This is the last time I will give you leeway before I take control_.” 

Letting out a weak sob, Loki trudged forth whilst dragging his kills behind him in the snow. His body ached so badly for release and freedom from this torment, but Loki knew how breeding worked and he was terrified. Astrid would be subjected to almost a week of non stop fucking until he was certain she would fall pregnant with his child. As much as he wanted to literally drag his feet and get to the cave as slowly as possibly, his body would not allow it. Within minutes, he was back inside and shedding his armor rather roughly. He had to do this lest that dark side of his do something he would regret. Once he removed everything, Loki winced at the painful pulse that throbbed through his aching member; pre-cum dripping from the angry dark blue head. Supper would have to wait for now, or at least he hoped they would get a chance to get some type of nourishment. He walked over to the sleeping girl and noticed her phone. Perhaps by some odd chance, she would have a signal? He picked it up to test that theory, but no such luck. However, something else caught his attention… She had a period tracking app. He touched the screen, opening the app and feeling his cock throb again as he read that this time she was most fertile. 

His nostrils flared as he tossed the phone aside, the screen shattering in the process. She could get a new one later if help arrived quickly. Loki crawled over the sleeping girl and peeled the furs away from her naked body. A growl ripped through his chest, startling Astrid awake. Her lips parted slightly as she wanted to say something, but lost the words. The brunette let out a squeal as the god above her pinned her wrists to the make shift bed. “Loki stop. You’re scaring me.” She whimpered, breath picking up quickly. He did not respond but instead, leaned forward and captured her lips in a sloppy kiss. Astrid’s squirming of protest and small whines only made Loki want her more while she was beneath him. “Loki, stop!!” She gasps, giving a small sob as she felt his teeth sink into the flesh of her neck. This wasn’t the man she married; this wasn’t her Loki. Flashbacks to that day he tried to assault her began to play in her head, and with all her might; she shoved the god off of her and scrambled up. Astrid struggled to crawl to a near by corner of the cave, her chest rising up and down quickly. 

The god growled out of vexation, quickly rising to his feet and sauntering to the trembling girl. Astrid noticed his dripping cock, her body betraying her by shooting heat to her lower lips. He was _HUGE._ This was not to say Loki was not well endowed, because he very much was. However, in this form his length had not only gained an inch or two but also had become more thick. He was going to split her in half with that monster between his legs. Astrid turned her gaze back up to his and held eye contact. Once Loki saw tears slide down her face, he briefly snapped out of his aroused state and knelt down. “Pet… Oh Norns.. I-I’ve scared you, haven’t I?” He cursed himself for doing so. She was still too shaken to say anything but gave him a small nod, curling in on herself. “Astrid.” He gently took her arm, pulling the hesitant woman to him. “I need you, please.” His forehead pressed upon hers and his eyes shut. Astrid began to calm down, sensing that this was not his fault at all and released a shaky breath. Loki’s head began to throb once again, the threat of that dark side of him rearing it’s ugly claws. “Listen to me.” His lip twitched, fighting that voice off as best as he could. “F-For the next week I need to breed you.” Loki felt like wanting to die saying that sentence. 

Astrid gaped, her heart racing at what he just said. “But I thought-” She was silenced with a needy kiss. “My feelings about that remain unchanged, but for the time being,” He looked at her “I need you to endure me. I understand you are mortal and have needs. I will do my best to let you eat, sleep, bathe and relieve yourself but I will not stop fucking you. Not until I am sated and positive that.. That you are with child.” defeat laced his voice. Astrid removed her forehead from his, lifting his chin gently to look at her as he had cast his gaze aside. “I love you, Loki. I love you with every fiber of my being.” Her hands moved to cup his face, her thumbs stroking his sharp cheek bones. “I know you know how I feel about it but, we can work something out if anything happens….” Astrid smiled softly, placing a smooch to his forehead before continuing with a nervous look in her eyes. “I will do this, for you but I-I need you to promise me something. If I do end up..” She began to choke up. “I want to keep it. I’m contradicting myself by saying this but Loki.. I love you so much and I want to give you a family of your own. I want to have children with you and raise them together-” 

The woman is cut off by Loki scooping her into his grasp and going back to the furs, placing her down on them. “You are so willing and ready to carry my child-” He growled, nipping at her neck. “Yes I- O-Oh Loki!” Astrid moans, breath hitching as she felt his fingers stroke her clit in small circles. She felt his cold lips trail down her collar bone to her breasts, taking a hardened bud into his mouth. Her back arched slightly into him as he sucked and kissed at her breasts hungrily. “I cannot wait to see these swell with milk for our child.” He growled out, abandoning her pearl in favor of kneading her fleshy mounds. “I have dreamt about taking you like this and feeling your quim flutter around my cock as you scream for more.” He reached down, chuckling as he felt how wet she had become just from dirty talk. “My, my… I’ve barely touched you and here you lay, your tight pussy dripping with desire from my words.” He slides two of his slender digits inside of her, drinking in the sound of her moans. Loki hummed at how her walls clenched around his fingers as he pushed them in and out. 

“F-Fuck!! Loki!” Astrid whines, throwing her head back as she feels him add a third finger in preparation for his length. She panted loudly, her hips bucking upwards for more friction. Loki grinned at her movements, his thumb now applying pressure to her clit as he continued to finger her. “Look at you, bucking your hips. My fingers feel good, don’t they? Mmm yes, but nothing quite like what I am about to give you.” He pulled his fingers from her cunt, slurping her essence off of his fingers crudely. The brunette whines, she was so close to orgasm before he had to- _Oh._

A new pressure stretches her walls, making her gasp a little out of surprise and a bit of pain. “You’re so tight.” Loki moans into her ear, pushing his hips forward into her heat. He does not have time to go slow or slow down for her, his instincts were kicking in. Both of them stilled for a moment in equally and impatiently panting messes before the prince bottomed out and withdrew completely from her before slamming his cock back in hard. Astrid’s nails sunk into her lovers back as his pace was brutal. His hips slammed into her and he growled into the side of her neck, biting the junction where her neck and shoulder met. “You’re g-going to tear me in half!!” The brunette held onto the god for dear life, her whimpers loud from pain and pleasure. It was all too much and had Astrid thinking second thoughts, but it was too late for that. There was no going back and no escaping a horny Jotun male needing to breed. 

Loki made a noise somewhere between a whine and a moan as his hips stuttered, spilling his seed inside of her. Astrid moaned at the feeling of his hot seed filling her up, but yelped as she felt him start to jackhammer into her again. He wrapped one of his large hands around her slender neck, staring down at her through animalistic eyes. One of her hands grasped at his wrist lightly in case she needed to signal him when she was at her limit. Astrid’s airflow was cut off, her pussy clenching down on Loki’s cock and milking him on his way to another orgasm. “Mmm my little cock slut.” His voice was rough, heavy with desire. He reached down with his freehand, playing with her clit and laughing as he watched her squirm from overstimulation. Loki squeezed her neck harder and brought her to the edge of sweet bliss as he thrust into her. “Cum. Now.” He ordered, releasing her neck and watching his wife come undone on his cock. There was a sudden glint of fluid that escaped Astrid while she came, Loki had managed to make her squirt. 

His pupils widened at this and he came on the spot, groaning loudly. Again, Astrid whined from the ropes of cum he shot inside of her. The girl panted hard, her limbs quivering and exhaustion not too far behind. Loki pulled his rock hard member out of her, placing her on her hands and knees. He watched as his cum dripped from her reddened cunt, making him lick his lips. “Ah!” Astrid jolted forth slightly from Loki entering her again. His pace remained the same and the sound of their fluids smacking together bounced off the walls. The brunette squeaked as a strong grip pulled her back flush to the prince’s chest, his breath hot on her ear. “Such a good girl taking my cock like this, my sweet girl.” He moaned into her hair, breathing in her scent and growling. While his right arm held her against his lithe torso, his left hand traveled back down to play with her sensitive nub. “Oh my god!! L-Loki I’m still sensitive!!” Astrid cried out, her legs spreading a little wider and shaking. It was not long before he had her coming hard over and over again. He would not relent or back off to let her rest as his hormones raged. 

Loki took her hand, placing it over her womb and grinning “Do you feel it? My cock fucking you? Burying my cum deep inside you?” 

“Y-Yes” she said breathlessly as her husband continued to pound away. 

“Yes what?” He growled

“Yes, my king!!” Astrid’s mouth fell open and her clit throbbed from overwhelming pleasure as another orgasm ripped through her tired body. Her eyes were so heavy and her core already ached from the relentless abuse. Astrid tensed up slightly as she felt his fingers on her clit again and another large amount of his cum spilling inside her. “T-Too much!! Too much!! Loki let me rest! Please!” She whined, gasping as he pulled out of her. Astrid was spent. She could not move at all and sleep begged to claim her. “Please.. Let me-Mmm!” She winced, feeling his cock slide back into her but Loki unmoving. “I-I’m sorry my love.” He panted into her ear, cock twitching inside of her. “I will allow you to rest for a bit until I can no longer take it. I am so sorry.” He buried his face into her long, now slightly dampened hair as he curled his body around hers. Loki would certainly try his best to give Astrid what she had required, but the voice still nagged in the back of his mind.

———

“Brother?!” Thor called out into the cave and made his way in. 

His cheeks turned a deep shade of pink as he heard panting, moaning, and skin slapping against skin. As he walked into the room, he immediately regretted the decision as he witnessed Loki holding a very limp and exhausted, yet still coherent, Astrid. With a final cry, Loki spent the last of his seed and energy inside of his wife, collapsing on top of her and his Aesir form returning. 

“Hey, buddy what’s going on in here?” Bruce had attempted to poke his head in but Thor quickly pushed him out, his pants embarrassingly tight. “Er, my brother and Lady Astrid have been fornicating. Let us just be thankful that Stark is not here.” He gave the doctor a sheepish smile. Bruce felt his cheeks become a bit warm, “Right, right. Ahem,” He cleared his throat “Well it has been about a week and a half and I know they’re married so I can’t say I blame ‘em.” He coughed again, wanting to get the show on the road. “Oh for the love of- I’ll go get them.” Brunhilde scoffed, rolling her eyes and walking in to retrieve the debilitated couple. Thor gave yet another awkward smile, “That is exactly the issue, Banner. Loki is a Jotun… He… He has these times where he er, he goes into a..” To save Thor anymore trouble, Bruce waved his hands and nodded “I get it.” 

Thankfully, Loki and Astrid remained entwined and unconscious in each others arms the entire ride back. Thor and company had arrived a day or so ago to take care of the portal and find the missing team. The reason why it had taken them a week and a half was due to the Frost Beasts also breeding. 

———-

2 weeks later 

“I-It’s negative.” Astrid smiled sadly to Loki, showing him the test stick. His brow raised and he sighed out of relief. Just to make certain, Loki even had Bruce, Doctor Cho and a few Asgardian healers check to be absolutely sure. 

“Darling, I know-” The god paused for a moment, thinking of how to word what he wanted to say without causing any grief. “I know that you want to and I am beyond touched that you would go that far for me.” He took her arms gently and rubbed them, “Please understand that I am scared for your safety. We do not have enough research on cross breeding or if you will even survive the pregnancy let alone childbirth. Not to mention Thanos is still actively destroying everything in sight” He paled slightly and shook his head of that thought before looking back into Astrid’s eyes and pushing some hair from the frame of her face. “If I may speak freely, I am terrified that I will be no better than Odin or Laufey. I apologize for withholding information from you, but now you know why I… Why I do not want children.” He quickly placed a kiss on her head. “Be safe and have a good day at work. I will see you later.” 

With that, Astrid was left alone and tears sliding down her cheeks. She loved Loki so much and wished he would at least try to understand… But if she had to give up that dream, then she would have to- 

“O-Ow..” Astrid bent over all of a sudden, her hand on her scar. She felt.. Cold. She placed her other hand over her womb and felt the same chill. Quickly, she ran to the bathroom in hers and Loki’s shared apartment and turned the light on. Astrid lifted her shirt and saw that the skin where she held her hands was red as if she had laid in the snow. Swallowing hard, she pulled her shirt down and picked the test stick from the trash. It still read negative… “I-I must be imagining things.” She laughed nervously, swiping her clean hand through her hair and turning to wash her hands. As she turned the light off and made her way to work, the test stick changed from negative, to positive. 


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over a month has passed since Loki and Astrids time in the cave on Jotunheim. Things appear to be as normal as they can be with a murderous Mad Titan running about. But are they?

After that strange incident 2 weeks ago, Astrid’s day went relatively normal. She did not experience that strange cold feeling again and the prospect of a childless life mulled over in her mind again. “Such a long sigh, Astrid.” Helen Cho commented, giving her a sympathetic smile “Is everything alright?” her brow rose in worry. The brunette nodded to the doctor, returning the smile; albeit forced “I’m ok… Just a bit mellow today is all.” She turned her attention back to filing in the next patient for an appointment. Doctor Cho placed a gentle hand upon her colleagues, “If you need to talk, I am here for you. I just hope that husband of yours isn’t giving you too much trouble! My god, the drama you two have.” She patted Astrid’s hand, laughing softly to herself before walking away. The nurse nodded to herself, resting her chin in her palm, “Yeah.” she sighed deeply once again, and tried not to cry. “This is so stupid. I’m being selfish.” She sniffled, wiping her eyes and clearing her throat. Perhaps a little snack would help her mind wander away from these thoughts. 

“Wow, I guess I’m really hungry..” Astrid muttered as she pulled out a granola bar, her mouth watering. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs and unwrapping the bar, taking a bite into it and chewing slowly. For a moment she stopped and thought a little, “I had a decent size lunch… I’m not even that hungry so why am I salivating so much?” She swallowed, examining the bar before shrugging and continued to eat her snack. Once she was done, Astrid returned to typing away at patient files, yawning through out and becoming tired. “Mmmm!!” She reached her arms up, stretching her sore back before yawning once more only to gasp and cover her mouth. Ok, things were starting to get weird again because Astrid swore she just saw her breath. Curiously, she got out of her chair and checked the temperature. It read a comfortable 70 degrees Fahrenheit. “That’s really strange- OOH!!” She clutched her abdomen again, the painful icy feeling coming back with a vengeance. Doctor Cho rushed into Astrid’s office upon hearing her cry and took a hold of her arm to help steady the young nurse. “I-I’m ok, Helen. Really, I’m fine. I think I’m due for my period any day now.” She smiled, gritting through the odd pain. 

The doctor shook her head and felt Astrid’s forehead. “Your icy breath and temperature is saying so otherwise. Let’s get you looked at for just a second.” Helen pulled her friend along, not letting her protest against the concern she had. Once in an examination room, Doctor Cho handed Astrid a mint green medical gown. “Helen, I don’t think this is- Ow!!” The brunette curled in on herself before she could even start undressing. Her lower half felt completely numb and cold to the touch. “Yes it is, necessary. This is concerning, Astrid.” She helped the brunette undress, but gave her privacy when she was in her underwear. Astrid began to feel dizzy as she put the gown on, her vision began to blur just a bit and her stomach flipped. The doctor shut the door and assisted the sick woman to the examination chair. “When did you say you were due for your next cycle?” She looked over her shoulder as she washed her hands, prepping to look over the brunette. “It should be this week.” Astrid’s voice came out weak, icy breath returning and her teeth beginning to chatter. “Jesus Christ-” Helen noticed the drop in her temperature and slipped her gloves on quickly. As soon as she opened Astrid’s gown, her eyes widened. 

The once pale skin over Astrid’s belly was now an angry red, beginning to show signs of frostbite. Doctor Cho shook her head and was at a loss for what the hell could possibly be happening. “Does Loki know of any alien STDs? I know you two had unprotected sex about a month ago… No, he wouldn’t do that to you. He’d let me know if he had any.” She gently presses on the small swell, looking at Astrid to see if she is in any pain. “I-I can’t feel your hands.” She began to tear up, shivering from how cold she felt and fear. A bout of nausea came over the trembling woman once more, making her gag. Helen moved her hands up, examining Astrid’s breasts and noticed her wincing at her touch; they felt very tender. “I know we had a test and some scans done, but are you absolutely sure you’re not pregnant?” The doctor covered her back up. Astrid nodded, unable to speak in fear of throwing up. Helen sighed through her nose, doubtful of her answer. “I am gonna run a blood test. This is not normal… I’ll call Banner to get his opinion on this as well.” She muttered to herself, as she set some IVs up to help Astrid with her pain. “I’m scared..” She whimpered, tears running down her cheeks, “Helen what’s happening to me? I-I would have known a while ago if I was pregnant, I _know_ these things Helen, I went to school for this!” She panicked. 

“I know you did but this is something I am not even familiar with. This is why we are gonna be running a few tests on you to help you feel better and find out what the hell this is.” Helen ripped her gloves off, dashing out of the room to find some blankets to warm Astrid. The moment Helen left the room, Astrid let out a shriek of intense pain and her body shook hard. She felt like an icicle had repeatedly stabbed one spot inside of her belly. Several nurses returned with Doctor Cho and lifted Astrid from the table and into a wheel chair. They all head to the emergency room as fast as they can before the panic stricken brunette passes out from pain. “There we go, that’s it.” Helen hoisted Astrid onto the bed gently, pulling the warmed blankets over her shivering body. “Do you want me to call Loki?” She pushed some damp hair from Astrid’s face. She shook her head, surprising Helen with that answer. “T-Tony. Dad.” The brunette sobbed out as best as she could. One of the nurses who was present in the room nodded as the doctor looked to her. “I can’t have Loki see me… I-If I am pregnant he’s gonna tell me to g-get rid of it.” Helen’s attention was brought back to the young nurse. She took the brunette’s icy hand in hers and squeezed it. “Either way, you cannot keep this a secret for long and will have to tell him; baby or not.” 

Heavy and pounding footsteps echoed through the Medical Wing as Tony ran as fast as he physically could. He skid to a halt, grabbing the door frame and yanked himself in the emergency bay. His expression fell as he saw his daughter; pale, trembling, crying, and frightened. “Oh no, sweetheart.” He took over Helen’s place and held Astrid’s hand. “Has Full Tilt Diva come down here yet or is he going to?” He looked over at Doctor Cho, raising a brow. “He will not be coming per Astrid’s wishes.” She replied, beginning to take a blood sample from the girls arm. Tony looked at the brunette woman with confusion; he most certainly thought she would want him there… Unless. “Almost done… There we are.” Helen removed the needle from Astrid’s arm and promptly placed a cotton swab over it. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna take this to Banner and some Asgardian healers to see what they make of this. I shouldn’t be longer than around 10 minutes.” She gave a curt nod and looked at Astrid sympathetically, rubbing her shoulder before heading off. Thanks to the blankets and drugs being pumped into her, the brunette girl’s body stopped shivering so bad. Her pain was now a dull thudding. 

“What the hell even happened, kid?” Tony leaned forward, fluffing Astrid’s pillows a little to make her more comfortable. She smiled weakly at her father and took a gentle, yet deep breath. “I don’t know. I felt fine when we got back from Jotunheim, maybe some soreness and odd sensations here or there…” She shook her head, “But this just happened.” She took her lower lip between her teeth. “I’m not sure, but… If…” Her throat burned as she tried to get the words out. “Shh, save your energy.” Tony patted her hand and gave her a smile, trying to cheer her up. “You can tell me a bit later but for now, you look like a truck just full on hit you.” He chuckled, seeing Astrid’s pale pink lips upturn into a small smile. Tony looked around and leaned in a little closer, “If Doctor Cho wasn’t so against it, I woulda brought the big man. Though he’d probably be too loud with his meows.” He winked at her. For what felt like the next day or so, the two sat and made idle chatter. Tony would check to see if Astrid was comfortable enough or if she needed him to grab Helen ASAP. Luckily, they did not have to wait any longer as not only Doctor Cho entered, but also Bruce and the Asgardian healer she mentioned… The problem was that they were all silent and looked nervous. 

“Y’know it doesn’t really help that you guys are making the suspense worse.” Tony frowned, not wanting Astrid to feel any more uncomfortable. “Sorry, Tony… It’s just a lot to process. Our readings the first time were off by a landslide.” Bruce smiled wryly, then turning to Astrid and placing a hand on her foot, giving it a pat as if to try and reassure the girl for the news. “Astrid…” Helen licked her lips, “You are pregnant.” 

“EXCUSE ME WHAT!?” The billionaire literally leapt from his seat and looked from the Doctors to Astrid frantically, expecting this to be a prank. Tears began to fall down Astrid’s pale cheeks once more and she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbed. “Jesus Christ-” Tony grabbed his head and huffed, turning around and attempting to process what he just heard. “Normally, this would be a joyous time for any expecting mother. I am so sorry that his highness is-” The Asgardian healer started before Tony whipped around, now angry. “His High-ass is what? Gonna break my daughters heart like he did before!? Run away like a fucking coward and be a dead beat!?” He flinched as he felt Astrid’s cold hand touch his. “Dad stop… Please. Don’t make this any worse for me. I’m already t-terrified to even see him now.” She wept, her eyes puffy and tired from all that just transpired. Astrid knew she would have to face her husband and she had an idea of what the outcome would be… Things did not seem to be in hers or her unborn child’s favor.

————-

Bruce and Helen had offered Astrid to come with her and be back up, but the brunette refused. She had to do this on her own despite how scared she was. The Asgardian healer had told her should Loki decide either option, that she immediately contact them as soon as she got an answer. Feeling slightly better than before, Astrid was released from the ER a few hours later. The Healer had discussed the positive possibilities should Loki agree to let her keep it. This would be new ground and helpful to future medical break throughs. Eir, the healer, was rather looking forward to welcoming a half frost giant half mortal child. She had told Astrid that she would be the one to check up on her and see how her progress developed. With a shaky breath, Astrid placed her hand on the door knob to the apartment and her other on her belly. She was so sick of crying, but she wanted this so badly… 

“Hey.” She slid inside of their home, shutting the door behind her. Loki rose to his feet quickly and made his way over along with Kovu. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her body close to his. The feline chirped inquisitively, sensing something off about his mom. His eye was focused on her stomach as that was where most of the energy he felt come from. “I was beginning to worry about you, my love. You are normally never this late.” Loki placed a gentle kiss into her long hair. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, Astrid began to shake a little and wondered if this would be the last time he would ever hold her like this. The prince placed his hands on her back, lifting his head to look at her with concern. “Astrid, you are trembling… Did something happen today?” His eyes shimmered in the setting suns light. “I-I..” She cast her gaze away from his, the words caught in her throat. “What is it? Are you hurt? What’s wrong?” Loki’s voice became a little more stern, causing Astrid to press her lips together and shut her eyes. The burn of tears stung her tired eyes again. 

Kovu lifted one of his paws, gently pressing it to Astrid’s leg to let her know of his presence. “I can’t..” She squirmed out of Loki’s grip and made a beeline to their bedroom, Kovu following in tow. “Astrid!!” She heard him call for her, his footsteps not too far behind. Fear had gripped the poor girl and rendered her unable to tell the truth. “What in the 9 realms is going on?” She felt Loki’s large, gentle hands grab her hips. “I-I don’t know. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She choked out, fighting the tears. Loki shook his head and forced her gaze to his, one of his hands cupping her cheek and wiping a fallen tear. “You are scaring me, Astrid. Please do not lie to me I must know what-” He froze. Astrid had taken his free hand and placed it over her womb. Kovu leapt onto the bed quickly, watching Loki in case he decided to do something he would regret. It was as if the air had been taken out of the god and his mind raced wildly. “The tests were wrong?” He spoke breathlessly, removing his hand off of Astrid’s belly. “I’m 7 weeks..” She uttered quietly, lower lip quivering. Loki nodded, exhaling deeply through his nose and fighting the urge to tell her to get rid of it. He picked up on growls coming from the feline on their bed. 

“Seven?” He broke the silence, glancing over to Astrid who nodded in response. He let out a shaky breath and sat down on the bed, his hands running through his hair. He couldn’t do this… The possibility of Thanos finding her or the pregnancy killing her at any time or her dying during childbirth… Loki let out a sob, unable to hold back his fear any longer. “I cannot lose you.” He cried, tears falling freely. “Astrid, I cannot be in this world without you. This thing that, that I put in you could kill you! .. And yet, you are so willing to carry my child and love it.” He looked at her as she stood idle, the last of the suns fading rays illuminating her frame. “I always have been ready, Loki.” Astrid cautiously moved to the bed, sitting beside him and sniffling. “I was ready to give you everything the moment we met.” She admitted quietly, her small hand reaching up and resting on his cheek. The prince leaned into her touch and swallowed hard. “I do not deserve you.” He placed a kiss upon her palm. “Here I am… A lost god who thought he walked alone in the shadows. I have done so many terrible things that I cannot atone for all in a single life time.” He grabbed his wife, pulling her into a tight embrace. 

He smiled into her shoulder as he felt her arms wrap around him. “You have sacrificed so much for me, sweet girl. Never have I met someone with such a beautiful soul such as yours. I am terrified, truly-” , “I am too… But you’re not alone and I believe you’ll make a wonderful father, Loki.” Astrid placed a kiss to his temple and continued to hold him, her hand running up and down his back. “I can only hope so.” Loki chuckled sadly, closing his eyes and breathing her in. “For you, I will do anything. I will not let my selfish fears overcome my being any longer. Because you,” He stopped holding her, his large hands cupping her face and he smiled, “You have given me the most beautiful gift anyone could ever ask for.” 


End file.
